parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Watterson King (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia Style)
Cast *Young Simba - Snooky Wookums (Krypto the Superdog) *Adult Simba - Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Young Nala - Penny's Sister (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Adult Nala - Penny (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Timon - Robot Jones (Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?) *Pumbaa - Socks Morton, Mitch and Cubey (Sharing The Role) (Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?) *Mufasa - Richard (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Sarabi - Nicole (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Scar - Katz (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Shenzi - Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who!) *Banzai - Buster (Lady and the Tramp 2) *Ed - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Rafiki - King Julian (Madagascar) *Zazu - Rafael (Rio) *Sarafina - Giselle (Open Season) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes: *The Watterson King part 1 - "Circle of Life" *The Watterson King part 2 - Shere Khan *The Watterson King part 3 - Snooky's First Day *The Watterson King part 4 - Snooky's Pouncing Lesson *The Watterson King part 5 - Katz and Snooky's Conversation *The Watterson King part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" *The Watterson King part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard *The Watterson King part 8 - Kings of the Past/"Be Prepard" *The Watterson King part 9 - The Stampede!/Richard's Death/Snooky's Exile *The Watterson King part 10 - Katz Takes Over Pride Rock *The Watterson King part 11 - Meet Robot Jones, Socks Morton, Mitch and Cubey *The Watterson King part 12 - Put the Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" *The Watterson King part 13 - Katz in Command *The Watterson King part 14 - Relax in the Stars/He's Alive? *The Watterson King part 15 - Penny Chased Socks Morton, Mitch and Cubey/The Reunion *The Watterson King part 16 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" *The Watterson King part 17 - Gumball and Penny's Arguement/King Julian's Wisdom/Gumball's Destiny *The Watterson King part 18 - Gumball's Return/Robot Jones, Socks Morton, Mitch and Cubey's Distraction *The Watterson King part 19 - Gumball Confronts Katz/Gumball Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle *The Watterson King part 20 - Gumball vs Katz/A Happy Ending in the Pride Lands *The Watterson King part 21 - End Credits Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:Toonmbia